


Sunny Afternoon

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Jackson [4]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Joel finds some vinyls he gives to Ellie, which helps her find her sound and make some friends.Jackson, Part 4, No tLoU2 Spoilers!Just some fun, friends!
Series: Jackson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Sunny Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Here Comes the Sun - George Harrison

Joel found himself in music stores more often than not, searching for records, CDs, maybe even clothes or ammunition. This is how he discovered half of his vinyl collection in these weird little stalls.

He was flicking through some albums, Tommy keeping an eye on the entrance, when he finally found what he was looking for.

"Well, will ya look at that, been looking for one of these for a while."

He stood, holding two albums out before him, Tommy checked out his find, laughing amusedly.

"God damn, brother. That girl a' yours is gonna mock you for months."

"She already does, and she doesn't even know who they are yet! Unacceptable, Tommy, unacceptable."

They got back on their horses, trotting back.

"How's she coping? I know she's impressing people, not really being social though."

Joel nodded, heavy sigh fighting to be let out.

"Yeah, I wish I knew. She's been focusing on playing the guitar, not really makin' friends."

Tommy clicked his tongue.

"That ain't right, the girl that age needs friends. Hey, there's a social event in a few days, maybe she could go to that?"

Joel shrugged.

"Up to her, Tommy. She gotta decide when she wants to be open, I ain't gonna force her to."

The two brothers continue on their journey, coming home within an hour. Their horses were tied up and they went their separate ways, Joel beelined for Ellie's house behind his.

He could hear the sounds of guitar strings being plucked, not quite perfect, but definitely getting better.

He knocked twice, letting himself in after he hears a  _ "fucking ow!" _

"Hey, Ellie? I got somethin' you might like-"

Ellie groaned and leant back on her couch.

"If it's another _fucking_ instrument then forget it, my fingers can't take anymore!"

He chuckled and sat next to her, bringing his bag around.

"Nah, I gotcha something, tho. Here."

He pulled the square vinyl out of his bag, Ellie took them, frowning at the faded pictures.

"The… Beatles? Bugs?"

He shrugged.

"Nah, they're a band, but this one right here? He's my favourite."

She hmmed and focused on the one with the smallest smile.

"Who is he?"

"George, George Harrison. I reckon he was the most down to earth, but I guess they all were. He did some songs I thought you'd like, but I grabbed the others too."

He slid one out, holding it gently between his fingers 

"What's say we give them a listen?"

Ellie loved them immediately, but she had to agree with Joel, George was her favourite too. One song, in particular, stuck in her head, and she found herself itching to learn it.

So she did.

After another of Joel's subtle hints, she got herself dressed one sunny evening, in jeans and a random shirt, black flannel over it.

There was a fire pit, youths everywhere, from 14 to 20. She immediately felt awkward and held her elbows as she awkwardly stood on the edge of the crowd.

"Hey! You're the new girl, right?"

She felt like she was in military school again, but she nodded, taking the boys hand to shake.

"Yeah, Ellie."

"I'm Jesse, this is Dina. We've been waiting for you to come to one of these for a while- ouch! Hey!"

The girl next to him gave a heavy glare, which vanished instantly when she faced Ellie.

"Ignore him, he doesn't realise how stalker that sounds."

Ellie snorted and the boy fake laughed.

"Har har, stop showing off, man! I wanna look cool in front of her too!"

He was smacked on the shoulder by a passing girl, and he shot her a look of pure aghast.

"Why are you people hitting me?!"

Dina grabbed her hand, pulling her close with a grin.

"He's so dramatic, wanna check out the fire?"

Ellie nodded, not used to the speed of their conversation, but also not hating it. She grinned in return, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Sure!"

They approached the fire pit, where an older guy was trying in vain to play the guitar. Even he was wincing as the out of tune instrument twanged out and off-key.

Ellie found herself cringing, Dina nodding at her expression.

They were still holding hands.

"Yeah, that's Jared, he tried to be good, but he really isn't."

Ellie snorted.

"You can say that again, I feel like clipping my strings just in memory of that guitar."

Dina gasped, giving her a look of uncertainty.

"Wait… you play?"

She shrugged, rubbing her neck and trying to pull her hand away.

"Erm, kinda? I've been learning for the last few weeks-"

"Ellie! You gotta go play-"

"What?! No way-"

"If you want these kids to always think of the first time they met you as 'that totally badass time she played for us' this is the way you do it!"

"Badass? Playing the guitar?"

"Trust me, you suffer Jared's attempts for long enough and you'll be  _ begging _ for someone with any musical talent to come along. Please?"

She gave her a look, one which made Ellie think  _ hm, this girl already knows how to get me to do what she wants. Fuck. _

"That makes no sense-"

"Jared! Quit torturing that thing, Ellie here can  _ actually _ play, and wants to show you how it's done."

Everyone's eyes were on them, and Ellie found herself itching with anxiety.

Dina gave her a smirk, which was somewhat apologetic.

"Can't let them down now, everyone's waiting for you."

She winked, but Ellie gave her a heavy sigh.

"Fuck you, man."

"You  _ are _ my type."

There was another wink, and Ellie hated how hard she had to fight off a blush. With the eyes guiding her, she walked to the guy, Jared, and took his held out guitar.

"You… ah, you gotta tune it. Like… this."

She sat down, twisting the pegs as she gently played the strings.

Satisfied, she strums the guitar a few times, her stomach aching as the kids got closer, the girl, Dina, right in her line of vision across the fire.

"I haven't actually  _ played _ for anyone before, let alone a group."

They laugh.

_ That was funny? Oh. Okay. Wow, so I'm funny now. Fuck, I haven't been this nervous since the Bloater with that creep. _

She cleared her throat and started strumming. The start was a little clunky, but a lot better than Jared's attempts.

The group seemed to fall away from their lives, the infected and the stress. The moment it came to her singing? Ellie almost choked, but she pushed through.

_ "Little darlin', it's been a long cold lonely winter," _

_ So she can sing, that's a good start! _

The kids were smiling, and seemingly enjoyed it. Confidence settled in her, and she continued.

_ "Little darlin', it seems like years since it's been here…" _

Joel sighed, leaning against the fence down the street from the youth's party, their voices going quiet as the sound of a guitar reached him. Hearing Ellie sing caught him off guard, but the pride that filled his chest made him smile larger than he had in… well, only God knows how long.

"She's a good kid, you know?"

Tommy gestured to him with a hip flask, his brother waving his hand as a no.

"Yeah, I know. She's the best."

The music stopped and cheering reached them, Joel sighed and leant off the fence, giving Tommy a nod.

"I'm gonna head in, g'night Tommy."

"Heh, yeah. G'night Joel."

The Texan went back to his house, content in the fact Ellie was having a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
